Jemuran
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Chuuya yang hendak jemuran pada malam hari meminta Akutagawa untuk menemani. Topik pembicaraan yang semula random tiba-tiba berubah kala keduanya menoleh ke bawah. / "Kalau nggak salah ... minggu lalu ada yang lompat dari sini, kan?" / "Sudah, nggak usah dibahas lagi. Biarin aja dia tenang di sisi-Nya." / dormitory!AU


Chuuya misuh-misuh dalam hati. Dengan ember berisi cucian basah yang baru selesai direndam dan dibilas barusan sebelum kemari, pemuda itu melangkah menyusuri lorong, menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada dan lantai tiga yang merupakan tempat jemuran.

Sebenarnya Chuuya malas kalau harus menjemur semua pakaiannya malam ini—mana biasanya lampu di tangga menuju lantai tiga sudah remang-remang gara-gara dimakan usia, bulu kuduk Chuuya merinding kalau sudah lewat sana. Tapi kali ini ia terpaksa, karena salah satu pakaian yang ada dalam embernya ini harus dipakainya hari Selasa nanti—harus dijemur sekarang, karena tidak mungkin kering kalau dijemur besok setelah pulang sekolah.

Ingin sekali Chuuya menyumpah serapah pada Dazai yang sudah disuruh buat membangunkannya tadi sore untuk jemuran bersama. Sayangnya yang bersangkutan malah melupakannya dan asyik mabar Free Water dengan Fyodor di _lobby_ asrama yang _wifi_nya (tumben) kencang.

_"Halah. Besok aja jemurannya sudah, abis pulang sekolah. Yang penting udah dicuci, kan? Emang kau berani jemuran sendirian malem-malem?"_

"Besok palamu," Chuuya mendengus. Ya kali jemuran besok, sementara besok mereka pulang sore dan pastinya pakaiannya tidak akan kering kalau mau diambil pagi-pagi sebelum sarapan.

Dari koridor tempatnya berpijak sekarang, tiba-tiba netra sewarna langit cerah itu menangkap sosok bersurai hitam dengan kulit pucat sedang berdiri di dekat tangga menuju lantai 3. Chuuya mengenalinya.

"Hei, Akutagawa!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, sosok itu menoleh.

"Kak Chuuya?"

Chuuya nyengir. Dihampirinya pemuda pucat itu sambil membawa ember yang sedari tadi terus ditentengnya. "Boleh temenin jemuran, nggak?"

**~o~**

**Jemuran**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[little note: dormitory!AU]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

Chuuya dan Akutagawa melangkah bersama menuju lantai tiga tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hening mendominasi, meski sebenarnya Chuuya cukup bersyukur karena adik kelasnya itu mau saja dimintai tolong buat menemani.

Keduanya sampai di lantai tiga tak lama setelahnya. Diterangi oleh sinar lampu dari tiap-tiap sudut area jemuran, sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada barisan kawat besi berisi cucian khas anak laki-laki, baik yang sudah kering maupun masih basah—khusus pakaian dalam diberi jepitan, lantaran takut terbang tertiup angin kemudian jatuh di sekitar asrama putri, sumpah bukan lawakan karena Chuuya sendiri pernah mengalami.

"Kamu ... tumben nongkrong di dekat tangga?" Chuuya bertanya setelah menemukan spot yang pas buat menjemur cuciannya. Hening yang mendominasi di areal jemuran membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak bicara.

Akutagawa diam sebentar ketika Chuuya bertanya. Namun sejurus kemudian, pemuda itu menjawab, "Hanya ingin saja."

"Nggak ada tugas?"

Akutagawa menggeleng sebagai jawaban, Chuuya tahu meski atensinya lebih tertuju pada jemuran.

"Nggak ikut mabar? Itu tadi rame mereka mabar Free Water di _lobby_—berhubung _wifi_nya lagi kenceng."

Akutagawa menggeleng lagi. "Nggak," ucapnya dengan suara kecil. Chuuya mangut-mangut.

(Sebenarnya pertanyaan terakhir yang Chuuya layangkan itu sungguh retoris, karena pemuda itu tahu sendiri Akutagawa bukan tipe laki-laki yang hobi main game online macam dirinya ataupun teman-temannya.)

"Omong-omong, tadi pagi kamu pulang?" Chuuya bertanya lagi.

"Nggak, kok," jawab Akutagawa datar.

Alis Chuuya naik sebelah. "Lah?" ia lantas menatap Akutagawa. "Kok aku nggak melihatmu tadi pagi?"

Kebetulan tadi pagi adalah jadwalnya anak-anak asrama yang tidak pulang ke rumah untuk olahraga bersama di lapangan sekolah. Chuuya sama sekali tidak melihat adik kelasnya itu di lapangan, hingga berpikir kalau anak itu barangkali sedang pulang, dan baru kembali tadi sore.

"Aku nggak ikut olahraga."

"O-oh ..." Chuuya diam sebentar, memikirkan topik lain. "Oiya, akhir-akhir ini kok aku jarang melihatmu, ya?—malahan kayaknya kamu nggak pernah kelihatan lagi."

"Mungkin Kak Chuuya nggak terlalu memperhatikan ..."

Percakapan mereka berhenti di situ. Chuuya lanjut menjemur cuciannya tanpa bicara, karena sudah kehabisan topik.

Spot buat menjemur di depan Chuuya sudah habis. Chuuya mengerang kecil kala sadar kalau cucian di embernya masih ada beberapa—pakaian olahraga atas-bawah, juga beberapa baju santai yang biasa digunakannya buat tidur. Mama Kouyou pernah berpesan pada Chuuya sebelum pemuda itu berangkat ke asrama untuk pertama kali, kalau cucian basah yang sudah dibilas dibiarkan begitu saja dalam ember selama lebih dari 24 jam, baunya pasti apek, hingga harus dijemur saat itu juga.

"Kalau masih ada cucian, masih ada tempat kosong, kok," tiba-tiba Akutagawa bersuara, membuat Chuuya langsung menoleh.

"D-di mana?!"

"Di pinggir-pinggir, kalo nggak salah," Akutagawa melangkah duluan, menembus beberapa pakaian yg menghalangi dan sesekali menunduk karena kawat jemurannya lebih rendah darinya. Chuuya buru-buru mengekor dari belakang, takut kehilangan jejak adik kelasnya itu meski rasanya mustahil.

Pinggiran areal jemuran menjadi tempat Akutagawa berhenti. Chuuya berdecak kagum, dalam hati memuji ucapan Akutagawa karena memang kawat jemuran di tempat ini masih banyak yang kosong, ditambah ia bisa melihat seluruh sekolah dan asrama dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

"Makasih," Chuuya nyengir, kemudian mulai kembali meraih cucian basah dari dalam ember guna menjemurnya.

Akutagawa mengangguk. "Di sini jarang ada yang jemuran, jadi kayaknya aman aja kalo yang di dekat tangga udah penuh."

"Hmm ..." Chuuya mangut-mangut. "Oiya, minggu depan udah ujian semester, kan?"

"Katanya iya. Kenapa?"

"Belajar yang rajin, lho. Kalo ada yang nggak dimengerti, ke kamarku aja. Nanti kuajari."

"Hmm ..."

_Hanya perasaan Chuuya saja, atau jawaban dari Akutagawa barusan kedengaran ragu?_

Chuuya lanjut menjemur cucian. Kala irisnya sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Akutagawa, dilihatnya pemuda itu tengah bersadar di dinding pembatas yang tingginya kurang dari satu meter, agaknya melamunkan sesuatu.

"Hei," tegur Chuuya pelan.

Akutagawa tampak terkejut. Ia mengerjap, kemudian menatap Chuuya. "Ya?"

"Jangan melamun," ucap Chuuya tanpa menoleh.

Ada hening sejenak, sebelum Akutagawa menjawab, "Hmm ..." dengan nada datar, khas dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian Chuuya bersorak kecil—jemurannya sudah selesai, tinggal turun ke bawah, lalu tidur. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Akutagawa. "Akutagawa, ayo, turun!" ajaknya. "Cucianku sudah kelar."

Akutagawa tidak membalas. Malahan, ia kembali bersandar di dinding pembatas, seraya menatap ke bawah.

"Hei, Akutagawa—"

"Kalau nggak salah ... minggu lalu ada yang lompat dari sini, kan?" tiba-tiba Akutagawa bertanya demikian.

Chuuya mengerjap. Kemudian, ia ikut menoleh ke bawah, di samping Akutagawa.

Apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan memang benar. Berita yang benar-benar menghebohkan warga asrama, walau Chuuya lupa siapa yang bunuh diri—waktu itu dia sedang pulang ke rumah, menikmati liburan jauh dari Dazai yang absurd. Begitu mendapat kabar itu, Chuuya sempat mengira yang bunuh diri itu Dazai, mengingat impian sintingnya soal bunuh diri berdua dengan seorang gadis cantik itu agaknya masih tertanam dalam jiwa hingga sekarang.

Chuuya mengambil napas, lantas menatap Akutagawa. "Sudah, nggak usah dibahas lagi," ucapnya. "Biarin aja dia tenang di sisi-Nya."

Akutagawa menghela napas. "Begitu, ya ...?" entah kenapa, sorot matanya terlihat kecewa. Chuuya tidak tahu mengapa.

"Omong-omong aku sudah selesai jemuran," Chuuya kembali mengajak, sekaligus mengulangnya. "Ayo, turun."

"Kak Chuuya duluan saja. Aku di belakang, sekalian matikan lampu."

Dahi Chuuya mengernyit. Namun setelah itu, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo ..." ucapnya sambil melangkah duluan menuju tangga, sambil membawa ember yang sekarang kosong. Suara langkah kaki samar terdengar mengekornya dari belakang, membuat Chuuya yakin kalau Akutagawa benar-benar mengikutinya.

Manik kebiruan Chuuya menemukan sosok Dazai yang sedang bersandar sambil memainkan ponselnya di ujung koridor dekat tangga. Menyadari ada suara langkah kaki dari atas tangga, pemuda itu langsung menoleh. "Eh, Chuuya~!" sapanya ceria. "Beneran jemuran kau?"

"Ya iyalah!" sembur Chuuya kesal. "Besok mana kering itu!"

"Jemurannya sendirian? Tumben berani."

"Aku sama si Akutagawa, kok," Chuuya menoleh ke belakang. "Iya kan, Akuta—"

Tidak ada. Ucapan Chuuya terputus ketika menyadari bahwa sang adik kelas sudah tidak ada di belakangnya. Chuuya buru-buru menoleh ke atas. "Hei, Akutagawa?!"

"Chuuya, sebentar!" Dazai langsung mencegat ketika Chuuya hendak kembali naik.

"Apaan? Itu lho Akutagawa belum—"

"Kau lupa, ya, sama orang yang minggu lalu meninggal setelah lompat dari lantai 3?" ucapan Dazai membuat Chuuya diam di tempatnya, tidak jadi naik.

"Huh?"

"Akutagawa, Chuuya," Dazai menghela napas. "Yang bunuh diri minggu lalu ... Akutagawa, adek kelas kita."

Sesaat, hening.

Chuuya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bercanda, kan?" tanyanya ragu. "Akutagawa yang menemaniku ke lantai tiga, lho! Jelas-jelas dia masih—"

Sorot mata Akutagawa yang terlihat kecewa saat Chuuya berkomentar soal orang yang bunuh diri minggu lalu mendadak lewat di benaknya, memutus ucapannya begitu saja.

Dazai menghela napas. "Kamu ke mana, sih, Chuu?" tanyanya. "Masa nggak sadar, Akutagawa sudah nggak pernah kelihatan lagi sejak minggu lalu—seenggaknya kalau kamu nggak tau kalau yang meninggal itu dia, kamu sadar kalau dia nggak pernah terlihat lagi."

"Mungkin Kak Chuuya nggak terlalu memperhatikan ..."

Ucapan Akutagawa yang terasa janggal tadi, sorot matanya, ah, pantas saja ...

"Udah percaya?" pertanyaan Dazai dijawab oleh anggukan pelan. Chuuya masih enggan berbicara, namun netranya melirik ke atas, ke lantai tiga yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak bercahaya, barangkali ada yang mematikan lampunya.

Ah ...

**-end-**

**Ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman sendiri, sebenarnya, meski ada modifikasi di berbagai tempat :"v**

**Jadi ceritanya Vira itu mo jemuran malem-malem, tapi ga ada yang mau nemenin. Nah, Vira itu udah kepepet banget—ini baju kudu dijemur langsung aaaaaahhh kenapa kudu ketiduran sih?!—terus tiba-tiba Vira ngeliat tuh, ada temen lagi ngerjain tugas di meja dekat tangga. Jadi Vira samperin, terus mintain tolong buat nemenin. Temennya Vira ini mau, jadi kita berdua naik ke lantai atas, lantai 3, buat jemuran baju. Di atas ini nggak tau kenapa temennya Vira ini diem aja (diajakin ngomong juga dianya nggak nyahut, di sini Vira mulai merinding). Terus pas udah kelar, Vira ajakin balik, dia bilang Vira duluan aja, jadi ya udah Vira balik duluan, sekalian baca surah-surah pendek karena takut mengganggu. Nah, terus, di lantai bawah, temennya Vira yg tadi Vira ajakin ternyata masih di meja dong :"D Masih anteng dia di atas meja, ngerjain tugas seolah gak pernah nemenin Vira ke lantai atas**

**Udah, Vira gak mau tau lagi itu tadi siapa yang nemenin Vira ke lantai tiga. Pokoknya Vira langsung lari, pulang ke kamar, terus tidur (gak cerita ke temen sekamar gegara salah satu dari mereka ada yg lemah bulu, klo Vira ceritain ntar dia tutup kuping).**

**Itu sefruit kisah absurd-tapi-nyeremin pas Vira ada diasrama ini, dan sebenernya cuman itu yg mau diomongin. Jadi segini aja, mari kita ketemu lagi lain waktu :"v**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
